A admiradora secreta
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Season of Valentine, da seção Violeta Harry e Pansy do fórum 6v.


**Autor:** Clarita Black

**Título:** A admiradora secreta

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o Projeto Season of Valentine, da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando você receber essa carta, saiba que meu coração estará pulando em minha garganta, ameaçando saltar para fora do meu corpo. Eu não sou uma garota romântica, não sei dizer essas coisas que as pessoas gostam de ler e ouvir, nem gosto de gostar de você, mas não tive escolha quanto a isso. Eu tenho tentado não prestar atenção quando o vejo passar com seus amigos, mas por mais que eu me esforce, não posso evitar.<p>

Eu gostaria que você morresse, ou fosse transferido para Durmstrang, ou que qualquer outra coisa acontecesse para que eu pudesse, finalmente, deixar de pensar em você o tempo todo. É Valentine's Day, e eu me odeio por estar me importando com essa data idiota, por estar me perguntando se você vai me notar ou se, mais uma vez, seu olhar passará por mim sem sequer registrar minha presença. Ainda que você não me veja, eu estarei vendo você.

Apenas por isso estou enviando essa carta, afinal é muito injusto que eu sufoque com esse sentimento enquanto você vive no conforto da ignorância da minha existência. Saiba, eu estou aqui, e morro um pouco a cada dia por sua culpa.

Hermione terminou de ler a carta e olhou surpresa para Ron e Harry, que a encaravam com uma ansiedade enorme.

-Harry, você tem uma admiradora secreta! Isso é tão...

-Irritante. - Harry a interrompeu, azedo. - Isso só pode ser alguém querendo se divertir com a minha cara.

-Por que você diz isso? Ela parece tão triste, tão angustiada por esse sentimento.

Ron rolou os olhos.

-Hermione, ninguém quer que você comece a sonhar, só queremos que você ajude a pensar quem poderia estar fazendo essa brincadeira idiota.

-Eu tenho uma boa ideia.- Harry respondeu olhando para Draco Malfoy, que acabara de surgir no corredor que levava ao Salão Principal. Hermione seguiu a direção dos seus olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nem pense nisso, quem escreveu essa carta já experimentou sentimentos, e Malfoy não passa de um bloco de gelo esculpido em forma humana.

Harry suspirou, desanimado, obrigado a concordar com a amiga. Guardou a carta e, junto com os amigos, entrou no Salão e seguiu em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde se sentou, acabrunhado. Sentiu um cutucão na costela.

-Aja normalmente, você quer que seja lá quem for se divirta vendo você todo preocupado?

Ron tinha razão, isso não era mesmo sério, o melhor era nem pensar mais nisso.

ooo

Eu tenho visto você tentando me encontrar e isso tem me deixado muito feliz. Não por esperar que um dia aconteça algo entre nós, isso seria impossível. Como eu disse, só acho justo que você me dê um pouco da sua atenção, uma vez que monopoliza a minha. Só uma dica: não me procure nos rostos luminosos e nos sorrisos fáceis.

-Afinal, quem é essa garota?

Harry suspirou.

-Isso é o que eu quero que você me ajude a descobrir, Hermione!

Ron balançou a cabeça.

-Isso não é uma garota, isso é o Malfoy, o Crabble, o Zabini, qualquer sonserino tentando, e conseguindo, te enlouquecer!

-Eu não acho! - Ginny pegou a carta das mãos de Hermione. - É uma garota, e é melancólica, ressentida e um pouco raivosa.

-E feia! Se for uma garota deve ser parecida com um trasgo - Ron riu alto, acompanhado por Harry, enquanto Ginny e Hermione encaravam os dois com ar de reprovação.

As cartas continuavam a chegar, e por mais que brincasse com Ron a respeito da admiradora secreta, a verdade é que Harry não parava mais de pensar nela. Andava por toda Hogwarts analisando as garotas que cruzavam seu caminho, e eram muitas. Isso o perturbava tanto que começava a atrapalhar seu rendimento na escola. Foi o que Hermione lhe disse um dia.

-Eu só queria saber quem ela é, Hermione. Só isso.

A amiga o fitou, com ar preocupado.

-Isso está fugindo do controle, Harry. Pode até não ter sido escrito por alguém com a intenção de te prejudicar, mas é o que está acontecendo. Não leia mais as cartas dela, não é justo que ela te perturbe assim e continue se escondendo.

Era verdade. Se fosse mesmo uma garota apaixonada, por que não se revelar?

-Porque ela é feia. - Ron repetiu, e dessa vez até as garotas riram.

ooo

Harry continuou a receber as cartas, e apesar dos conselhos de Hermione, não deixou de lê-las. No entanto, parou de procurar por ela. Aos poucos foi recuperando suas notas, que tinham andado baixas, e já não andava pela escola investigando cada garota que passava por ele. Não deixou de pensar nela, nem de desejar encontrá-la., apenas mudou de tática. Se ela tinha sabido chamar sua atenção para a existência e os sentimentos dela, ele também chamaria a dela para o fato de que a era hora da brincadeira acabar.

As cartas, que continuavam a brotar dentro dos seus livros, demonstravam que ela percebera a mudança e estava triste por isso. Um dia ele recebeu uma que continha apenas uma linha.

Você me esqueceu?

Naquela noite, jantando com os colegas na mesa da Grifinória, Harry repentinamente largou os talheres e se levantou. Sob o olhar de espanto dos amigos, caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina e parou diante de Pansy Parkinson.

-Não.

Ela se sobressaltou, mas então, depois de olhar dentro dos olhos dele por alguns instantes, sorriu de uma forma que iluminou seu rosto. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu a Harry, enquanto sorria para ela em resposta.

Quando foi capaz de voltar a se mover, Ron rolou os olhos.

-Eu não falei que ela era feia?

Harry não recebeu mais cartas da admiradora secreta, afinal, ele e Pansy não precisavam mais disso para se comunicar.


End file.
